


Never be alone

by brausepups



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Daniels contract situation, Inspired by a Shawn Mendes Song, M/M, Songfic, max is worried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 14:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16199135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brausepups/pseuds/brausepups
Summary: For months now Max felt anxious whenever someone talked or asked about Daniels contract situation. The young driver just wanted to ignore the fact that his teammate may switch to another team next season. He also liked to drive side by side with Carlos who would get probably the then empty car. But even Chili, his best friends for years could not replace the love of his life. He needs Daniel by his side. Without the older Driver he was not able to drive. Without him he was not able to relay to the expectations everybody had. Gosh. Expectations, he really hate this word and so did Daniel.





	Never be alone

**Author's Note:**

> So actually I wrote this only two days before we got the Renault news. And I was really shocked because at that point I thought that Daniel would stay and the he did the exactly opposite and I just couldn't end this story. But I kinda like it and I am so in love with this song so I edited the howl thing and I hope you like it.

Never be alone

For months now Max felt anxious whenever someone talked or asked about Daniels contract situation. The young driver just wanted to ignore the fact that his teammate may switch to another team next season. He also liked to drive side by side with Carlos who would get probably the then empty car. But even Chili, his best friends for years could not replace the love of his life. He needs Daniel by his side. Without the older Driver he was not able to drive. Without him he was not able to relay to the expectations everybody had. Gosh. Expectations, he really hate this word and so did Daniel. 

There has been a big fight after Daniel convinced to him that he may not stay at Redbull any longer. That he needs to move on and none of them will ever got the chance to be world champion if they stay on the same team. Plus the fact that there are some interns had the opinion that Daniel do not have it in him and they just concentrate on the young star. Their big hope. Him. Max. 

But all Max felt at the moment was that Daniel was going to abonding him. That he will left and he will be alone. There had been a lot of screaming and in retrospect he really regret most of what he had said. And he has already apologized to his teammate. More than once. With words but also with actions. And Daniel was not mad about him. He never was. All Daniel ever did was to be so understanding. The shorter one just hugged him. Gives him the inner peace he needed. Soft lips against his temple. And repeated that everything will be alright and they will figure out a way.

 

I promise that one day I will be around   
I'll keep you safe   
I'll keep you sound

Right now it's pretty crazy   
And I don't know how to stop  
Or how to slow down 

 

Daniels situation was not easy. He knew that. Nearly half of next seasons seats depended on his decision. And it was a decision he needed to take on his own. Max knew that his boyfriend needed time. But there was no time at all. Not with the triple header and the next races short after that. They both were so busy and do not really got time to talk things through. They also spend the week between Silverstone and the German GP apart from each other. Daniel was on vacation with friends from Australia in Greece. Before that his family was there. The dutch knew that the older one needed their support and the time with his beloved ones but he struggled a lot. He already missed his boyfriend so much. 

At Germany they just talked a little with all the racing stuff around them. At night they laid in bet together. Snuggled deep in each other. Arms wrapped around their so well known body's. He could feel Daniels breath at his skin. Little goosebumps were a direct reaction. And he could smell his partner. Clearly like a fragrance. This lovely smell that always calmed him down. He knows that the sun did not have a smell but he knew for sure if, it would smell like Daniel.   
Soft kisses were shared in the morning. Little views for the future. And maybe everything will be fine in the end. They just need to find a way. They just need to hold each other and talk about their situation. 

 

Hey  
I know there are some things we need to talk about   
And I can't stay   
Just let me hold you for a little longer now

 

The last two races before the summer break have been gone in a rush. And there was still no final decision. Neither had Daniel continued his contact with Redbull, neither he gives words to another team. Daniel stayed in Hungary for testing while Max flied home to Monaco. He spend some time with his sister but his mind was with the older one. Despite all Victoria tried. And she tried a lot. She even got him a new haircut. But Daniel was on his mind all the time. 

To the press Daniel said that he still did not know what will happen but that there will be an announcement around Spa. Max phoned him in the evening and they really tried to find a solution. He never thought it could be so hard. His decision to stay at Redbull was so clearly. Daniel was at Redbull and at that time he thought he will always be. And as much he wanted him to stay he also understand that the older one had clearly doubts and do not feel so well in their team. And in the end he just wanted his better half to be happy. His normally so present smile was only shown to the press. And it was not the same one he fell in love with. It was just a sad shadow. He was the always smiling honeybadger and if the press wants him smiling they get him smiling. 

Some days after Budapest he found Daniel waiting in front of his flat. He was surprised to see his significant other because Daniel should already be in America at this moment. It takes only one little sight and he knew that the older man had made his decision. They enter his private rooms and as soon the door closed behind them he found himself in a strong hug. And before he know what was going on Daniels howl body was shaking and soft sobs escaped his throat. This strong man was crying in his arms, because all the weight of the last weeks felt down of his shoulders. And it broke Max heart to see him like this. He stroked his back in slow and soothing circles. And he whispers quietly phrases into Daniels ears. Little vows. Try to convince him that everything was alright. That they could handle everything together. That he loves him no matter what and that nothing on earth could change that. 

Daniel did not need to say something, Max knew him by heart and this reaction only could mean that the older one will left the team. Hard times are coming for both of them. No Media appearance together anymore, race weekends in different garages. They would see each other even less than they already did. But they would manage it. He only have to believe it. After some time the Australian calmed down and brushed his soft lips against his boyfriends ones. The blonde closed his eyes and knew that indeed everything will be fine and none of them will be without the other. That even when they are apart the will stay together. 

Take a piece of my heart  
And make it to your own   
So when we are apart   
You never be alone   
You never be alone

You will never be alone   
When you miss me close your eyes   
I may be far but never gone 

 

They went to bed together. Staying near each other all the time. And again there wasn't much talking. And at night they make love to each other. In such a patient, lovely way, without any rush and it feeled so intensive and Max made sure to memorize every second of it. Their bodys harmonised in such a perfect way. Their moves were in pure harmony with each other like a cheesy melody. At that night they wrote their own lovesong. They lay together, heart by heart and enjoyed it far too much. They were young and they were in love.

 

When you fall asleep tonight  
Just remember we lay under the same stars 

And hey  
I know there some things we need to talk about   
And I can't stay  
Just let me hold you for a little longer now 

 

The next morning Daniel was still there. His strong arms were wrapped around his middle, his head nestled at the back of his neck so that the australians dark curls tickled him lightly. Max turned around so he could see the sleeping and beautiful face of his boyfriend. Asleep he looked so peaceful and if there aren't any problems, like all the weight on his shoulders just washed away by the night. And probably that was true and now everything will be alright. Maybe this was the start of something new. A new chapter in their relationship. Were both of them could be happy again despite they would not be in the same team anymore. And maybe all this was for the best and they would be able to support each other even better if they did not drive in the same team, not driving against each other in the same car but Max for the championship while Daniel helps his team to improve and become part of the best teams. While he thought about all that his fingertips pursued over the older ones naked skin. The warm feeling helped him to keep calm. It was so familiar and he really missed it just being like that in the mornings. They still need to talk about some stuff but he was sure by now that they would manage all this. Together. 

 

And take a piece of my heart  
And make it to your own  
So when we be apart   
You will never be alone 

Never be alone


End file.
